Journey
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: pretty much rewrite of my maven story. didn't like the way it went so here's what I did . it might be a harem or not, I am not sure yet but I will finish. hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Maven-rewrite

Chapter 1-The Flaw

"You have great potential my son."

That was what Bruce was thinking as he sat in the middle of living room of his house meditating. He couldn't help but recall his Father's last words before he disappeared. Bruce would ask everyone in Ionia were his dad had gone off to, but they would always shake their heads in lack of an answer so he just stopped bothering after a month. It had been hard at first, dealing with his dad's disappearance and his mom also disappearing to a place called 'the institute of war', but then he met someone that had helped lesson the absence of a family.

Bruce stood up from his meditation session and made sure his living room was in order. He carefully readjusted the paintings for about the hundred time against the blue wall before finally being satisfied with them. The pictures themselves consisted of Ionia's symbol and a picture of Bruce and his dad.

Bruce's dad was pretty much an older version of Bruce, way older. He had a light grayish-white set of messy hair atop his head along with a headband that matched his darkish complexion. His eyes were a pair of sapphires, shining brightly, probably mostly due to the sun hitting him.

Then there was Bruce, just about a year ago when he was 16. The only difference he saw between himself and his younger counterpart was a height difference, of course the town didn't agree. Everyone had said that he had not only grown taller, but more mature and handsome, just like his father. He of course, one for modesty, tried to deny the compliments but in the end simply accepting them.

Bruce continued on his little cleaning rampage, straitening up his couch that was lined up against the wall and closing the curtains. He made sure there would be nothing out of place when his guest arrived, even going as far as to pat out the love seat. Once he was sure that everything was in place he lit a sweet smelling candle atop of the fireplace, just like his father used to do at night. He sighed and sat crisscrossed on the blue Brown rug that covered the living before glancing at the clock along the wall.

'7:20' P: M.

He let out another sigh as he still had ten minutes before his guest arrived. Just then a idea hit him. He got up in a hurry and ran into his father's bathroom. He took a second to look around before his eyes landed on his dad's cologne. He picked it up gently and held it in his hand, admiring the clear white liquid that would make him smell alluring to his guest.

'Do I really need this?' He thought. He had only ever used it once and that was when he went in for an interview at the local bakery. It seemed to work though as he had gotten a compliment from the store owner, Ms. Young, along with the job.

Just as he was debating there was a loud knock on the door.

Out of anxiousness and fear Bruce momentarily dropped the small bottle, barely catching it as it was inches away from the floor. He quickly made up his mind, deciding to spray one squirt of it on his neck before setting it down gently and hastily making his way to the door. After being satisfied by a quick breath check he took in a deep breath and opened the door.

His eyes landed upon a silhouette of a goddess. Her long sliver hair that wasn't resting upon her back laid sweetly on her sun-kissed shoulders. Her twin beautiful purple orbs shined brightly. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans along with a gray strapless dress that ended a little above her knees. She was wearing a dazzling smile, her hands clasped in a cutesy fashion behind her as she stared at Bruce.

"Hey Syndra," he breathed.

"Hey Bruce," she said with equal awkwardness.

They stood still, both of them simply gazing into each other's eyes. There was little noise expect for a few animal noises here and there, but nothing out of the usual. After a while Bruce was the first to speak up.

"Would you like to come in Syndra?" He asked. His heart was pounding against his chest rapidly, his palms starting to grow slightly sweaty.

"I would love to," she replied nicely.

As Bruce let Syndra in, she took the moment to inspect him.

Bruce was wearing a black shirt with a blue dragon imprinted on it that held a red orb in one of his palms. He had on blue jeans, which she thought showed off his ass quite nicely. She also favored the euphoric smell he emitted, smiling to herself at the notion.

After letting Syndra in and closing the door, he lead her in the living room. "Take a seat wherever you want," he said sweetly before taking a seat on the couch. He wasn't  
surprised but flattered when she took a seat next to him.

"So how was your day?" He asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"It was fine," she lies with a forced smile. In truth her day had not been good, but she wouldn't let that ruin the short time that she had with Bruce to be ruined by it.

"Syndra, I can tell when you're lying," he Said sternly. "Tell me what's up." Bruce had known Syndra enough to the point where he could tell when she was lying. Even though he had a idea of what was bothering her, he felt that she needed to say it.

"It's nothing Bruce, I'm just a little tired," she said with a smile as she grabbed his hands. "C'mon tell me about your da-

"It's those girls isn't it?" Bruce didn't need an answer as her facial expression said it all. He turned his face away in anger, not wanting to let Syndra see the ugly side of him.

"Please Bruce, don't make it about them, I want this to be about us," she begged, lowering herself forward to try and look at Bruce's face." Please Bruce, I promise I'll take care of it tomorrow, so for now, please let me be selfish and enjoy the time I have with you."

"You promise you'll take care of it tomorrow?" He decided he would let it go, only if she would take care of it tomorrow. It irked him to know end when Syndra would be picked on and merely stand idle. The things she had told him of the girls constant teasing towards her birthed dark thoughts in his mind, ones he was not proud of. He would have done something a while ago but what can he do. Very little without the consequence of making Syndra step into the spotlight.

"I promise," she says with a smile.

Bruce nods his head before asking," so what do you want-"

"Lay," Syndra commands.

"Hmm?" Bruce could have sworn she had said lay. Lay what?

"Lay down," she says in the sane commanding voice.

Bruce complies, albeit nervously. His heart almost jumps when Syndra snuggles in his chest and makes herself comfortable.

Syndra smiles in Bruce's chest as his musk was simply intoxicating to say the least. She nearly couldn't contain herself when he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I could lay like this forever," Syndra sighed happily. Between laying with the man she loved and the steady sound of his heart beating against his chest, it was hard it imagine a more perfect moment.

Fortunately Bruce's state of being was in a similar state. The warmth and sheer presence from Syndra sent his mind into a quiet storm. She had never laid with him before so the activity was highly nerve racking to him, but he calmed himself mentally to the point of laying with Syndra was pleasant.

The two laid like this for quite some time, both not wanting to break such a blissful and tender moment. A little while later they strike up small conversations about Bruce's job, how Syndra's search for the perfect skirt was coming along, her cooking skills, and a few other things. Both made sure to avoid subjects pertaining to school.

Unfortunately it was getting late.

"It's almost 10 already?" Bruce sighs sadly.

"It was time well spent," Syndra replies before yawning quite loudly and stretching." I was about to fall asleep, your softer then my pillow," she says sweetly.

"Anytime, although I wish I could have seen what you look like asleep."

"Another time," she says coolly.

Bruce joined her in stabbing, he too also stretching before guiding her to his door." Need me to walk you home?"

"No its ok, I know your tired," she says, trying to convince him to let her walk home alone. Unfortunately for her, Bruce was persistent.

"And you are too, which is exactly why I'm going to walk you home Syndra," he said, his tone final.

Syndra smiled before giving into his wishes. She stood by the door awaiting for him as he gathered his house keys and other things. She was in a haze of bliss before she felt a stab of pain in her head. She wrenched forward in pain, grasping her head and clenching her teeth as she waited for the pain to recede.  
She thanked the heavens as it had not only subside, but also that Bruce didn't notice before she stood tall, a wave of normality.

"Ready to go Syndra?" He was slightly worried when it took her a second to answer, but the feeling was immediately washed away when she clung to his arm.

"Lead the way, my knight," she said in the most even voice she could muster. She closed her eyes as he began to lead, silently cursing the doctor she had secretly gone to for he'd headaches.

Her headaches had been appearing more frequently, almost to the point of being intolerable. Hanging out with Bruce seemed to ease the headaches appearances, but today during their time together that it appeared, it felt three times as stronger as the other ones. She would have to go see the doctor tomorrow after school.

As they made their way down the streets, they walked in silence. Syndra leaned on Bruce's arm the entire way as she was busy thinking about her problems.

Bruce was simply enjoying the last few moments he had with Syndra before he would have to let her go. The problem pertaining the girls plagued his mind, but he decided to keep quiet about it, per Syndra's request.

'I wonder what Syndra mom will says this time,' he thought absent mindedly.

Syndra's mom wasn't too supportive of Bruce's relationship with her daughter, due to the pure fact that Bruce was a man. To be honest, she hated men, all of them with a renowned passion. She was ever kind to woman but when it came to men don't expect much except for a scoff from her. Most adults wouldn't pay her mind, but gossip from adults spreads to kids and of course, they gave her a rather inappropriate name for her. It was Syndra's mom's fault from her atrocious attitude towards man that led to Syndra being teased in school.

Almost a half hour later, they had arrived to the doorsteps. Syndra's house wasn't that special, a two story house, three windows on what would be assumed the top floor and one on the bottom floor. The houses color was a pretty washed up brown color, it showcasing that it hadn't had a fresh coat of paint in a while. Bruce had offered to re-paint it for Syndra's mom, but she of course rudely declined his offer.

Syndra stops in place, bringing Bruce also to a stop on purpose.  
"Before you walk me to my steps," she breathes before leaning up and embracing his lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

Bruce complies with equal passion, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

The two's romantic embrace was short lived as they both leaped away from each other after hearing a loud cough from Syndra's mom, who was standing in the doorway of her house at the perfect moment it seems.

To say Syndra was a younger version of her mom was an understatement. She looked exactly like an older version of Syndra, but older in the sense of age in all the right places. Her hair was cut shoulder length but that didn't take away from its beauty one bit. Her eyes were a pair of green orbs that were staring in silent fury

"I'm glad to see you're having fun with my daughter, Bruce," she spat, her eyes jumping from Bruce to her Daughter." What time did I say to be home Syndra?" She asked in an Erie tone.

Syndra was about to speak but Bruce beat her to it.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I didn't address you Bruce," she said in the same condescending tone as earlier.

"Mom, don't talk to him like that," Syndra breathed, her anger rising from her mom's unreasonable attitude. Honestly she had had enough of her mom berating Bruce every time he had walked her home.

"No… it's ok Syndra," Bruce spoke quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started towards his house.

Syndra shook her head as she walked up her steps. She gritted her teeth as her mom stood in the doorway.

"Move," Syndra commanded to her mother.

"Syndre-poo you know I only want what's best for you," her mom said as she stepped aside to let her daughter in, completely using a different tone of voice that only Syndra would ever hear from her.

"Look," Syndra began tiredly, "nothing you say will make me break up with Bruce. "She stepped towards her mother, locking eyes with her." Don't you see that I'm in love with him? And don't say he isn't because I know he loves me," she says earnestly.

sighed as she shook her head in her palm.

"That's what you think honey, but he will turn around and break your heart, I know he will," she replied sourly.

"Just because it didn't work out with you and d-""

"Your father has-"

"He has everything to do with it when you're basing everything that involves the opposite sex with him!" Syndra yelled furiously. Syndra immediately felt guilt in the pit of her stomach when she saw her mom's facial expression, one of sadness mixed with pain.

"Enough Syndra," her mom interrupted tiredly. "Just go to your room."

"Mom I'm sorry," Syndra said quickly, the apology falling on deaf ears as she watched her mom slump away to her room. She didn't add another word, instead going up another short flight of stairs and making her way towards her room. She kicked off her shoes as she laid flat on her bed.

She felt angry at her mom but it was soon replaced by pity.  
Not many people knew this, the only people knowing who were really close to her mom and Bruce, after she had told him to keep it a secret. Probably the reason her mom was so sour was because her father had abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with her. She said he had left in the middle of the night, without a word completely disappearing from not only Kaladan but pretty much Ionian as no one including the neighboring towns could find him.

Syndra's room was quite decorated with small globes, all of them she acquired from the local assortment of traveling merchants that visit the island and Bruce, who would somehow manage to get some that she hasn't from the traveling merchants. Her room's walls were painted a vibrant purple, her favorite color. There was two small dressers that had 4 sections in each, both holding her clothes among other things. In her closest held her jackets and special outfits, ones she rarely used except for special occasions.

Syndra was jot angry at her lost dad, nor did she miss him. She felt no emotions for him besides a sense of wonder and disbelief. How could someone leave their pregnant girlfriend, much more disappear completely off the face of the island, it made no sense.

She threw away the thoughts and instead tried to get some sleep, debating that thinking about her dad wouldn't provide the right answer. As she fell into a deep slumber she didn't notice all the globes on her room slowly lift in the air, all of them glowing a dark purplish color. They floated softly for a good minute before falling back into place, luckily none of them breaking.

Xxxxx

Bruce yawned quite loudly as his alarm clock ranged incredulous. He slapped it off as he smacked his lips and got out of bed. He was wearing nothing but the jeans from yesterday, his chest exposed showing off his abs.

Bruce's room was quite plain, it sporting a few decorations here and there. Along his wall was a sword that his father had forged personally for him. It was currently in its crimson sheath, the sheath itself having his initials 'BP' on it in gold. He had unsheathed it once, when he had first acquired it about two years ago, and never touched it since. He couldn't explain it but... the sword produced a strange and dark feeling within him. He had only one dresser, the majority of his clothes hanging up in his closest.

He reached into the dresser, grabbing a pair of socks, a pair of boxers and lastly a t-shirt. He set them in his bathroom, which was just to the left of his room across from the living room. He then went to the closest next to his dad's room and pulled out a clean towel and face rag before finally making his way to his bathroom to take a shower.

He took his sweet time taking his shower, washing his over 3 times with a sweet smelling mango shampoo. After a very relaxing session of basking in the shower he had to force himself to step out of the shower. He dried himself off good before throwing on the small items he pulled out if his dresser. Before walking out he threw his boxers and his jeans into his dirty clothes basket, deciding to wash them when he got home.

After he stepped out of his bathroom, he went into his room and opened up the closest. There was s substantial amount of clothes hanging but he picked one: his school uniform.

His school uniform was a short white shirt that was required to be buttoned all the way with the red tie on top of it. For his pants they were an indigo black, a matching belt required to be on with it.

It took him awhile to get dress, the tie giving him more trouble than usual. When he was done he glanced at the clock.

7:48 A.m.

He scratched his chin in wonder as he had roughly 10 minutes to waste before he would have to make his way to school. He quickly decided to just go ahead and go to school, opting to talk with some of his friends when he got there.

As Bruce walked on towards his way to school, he thought about Syndra and their time together yesterday. To say he enjoyed it would be an understatement. He thoroughly enjoyed laying with her and talking with her, but her problem with the girls still plagued his mind. He shook away the sour thought as he had trusted Syndra to take care of it, after all, she did promise.

He walked onwards to school, enjoying the mild weather that they were always graced with. The soft wind blew, making his shirt flutter along with his tie and hair. After a short walk he finally arrived at Ionians main source of transportation, the Kalamic.

The Kalamic circle was a mage developed tool, his mother playing a hand in it. It was designed for anyone to use it, teleporting the user to another location with a Kalamic circle in a twenty five mile radius. The only downside was that it had a slow processing time, as not everyone could have clearance towards a certain area or when there were multiple people. Other than that it was pretty much safe as theirs never been an accident involving the device.

Bruce stepped on the Kalamic circle, not paying mind to the glowing blue symbols that glowed under his feet. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Bruce Phoenix, Gallingon, B3 section."

He didn't flinch as a blue circle engulfed him. It took a few moments before he was staring at the doorway of the B3 hallway.

Bruce's high school was an all-boys school, as it was required by all males in the western part of Ionian to attend after they graduate middle school. It is during their high school years that they decide to split the genders, granting or more like chaining the young woman and the young man to different schools for their remainder of their school life. Much to a surprise, both of gallingon's attendants have some form of a relationships with each other. If anything, separating the young adults only seem to increase their need for the other sex's presence.

The section of the school Bruce was in, was actually the nicest of the four section. Along the dark brown and vanilla colored hallway walls were about a dozen doors, each holding a different subject or curriculum. Along the brightly lit hallway sat a couple of benches, a few decorations of Ionian-themed items and pictures and of course students standing and sitting around talking about idle chat before class started. After a short debate Bruce decided to talk to join in his friend Kendrick's conversation.

Kendrick was a very pleasant shade of brown. He had very long hair for a man, it reaching a little under his shoulders. He had pretty green eyes and a soft smile that could cheer up anyone's day. Like everyone else in the school, he was dressed up in the same uniform as Bruce.

Kendrick was one of Bruce's closest friend to Bruce, but the latter enjoyed his presence. Bruce found him easy and reasonable to talk to unlike the majority of his fellow peers. As far as Bruce could tell, Kendrick enjoyed his company too.

"What's up Bruce," Kendrick greeted as he noticed him walking over.

"Nothing much Kendrick, what's up guys," Bruce said nicely, waving to the three other guys in the circle.

They all replied back each of their own greeting.

Not too long afterwards they were all engaged in a deep conversation. They talked about school, what they had planned on doing when they graduate, what kind of awesome stuff and lastly, who they were going to marry. Of course this sparked up a question towards Bruce.

"So how's your love life?" Kendrick asked in a teaseful voice, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Oh you know..." Bruce said nervously while scratching his head. "You should tell us about yours Kendrick," he added hastily.

"So you're saying Syndra's boring?" Kendrick almost had a heart attack as Bruce's facial reaction was hysterical, watching it turn into a deep shade of red before contorting into embarrassment.

Luckily for Bruce, the bell had ringed, sparing the man from his light-hearted embarrassment. It's not that he was afraid or embarrassed of dating Syndra, it's just that to discuss it so openly didn't sit right with him.

As he walked down the hallway with Kendrick-the other three boys splitting off already have gone to their classes- unfortunately a question that plagued his mind since he had fell asleep yesterday night.

"Kendrick..." Bruce started cautiously, his mind racing as what the answer could be." Did you...do last night's homework?" Bruce finishes nicely, a desperate ring to his tone. His face sinks when he sees Kendrick's face shift into despair.

"I was going to ask you the same."

"Were so screwed...I'm so screwed!" Bruce yelled to Kendrick, but it was like preaching to quire at that point.

"Did you go out with Syndra last night?" He asked, coolly. When Bruce shook his head yes he placed a hand around his friends shoulder and commented bluntly," yup your screwed."

It wasn't that big of deal that he had forgot to do his homework, it's not that big of a deal that he forgot to do his home grade wise since he was an all A student. Where the problem lied was that the class that he had forgotten to do his homework for , Syndra's mother.

Bruce took a deep breath as his friend lead him to his soon to be verbal abuse session. He slowly shuffled in the class door with the rest of the stray students. He avoided eye contact with , though it didn't settle his nervousness as he felt her gaze upon him the entire time he made his way to his seat.

The classroom was similar to a collage course classroom. It had a circular seating arrangement, five rows containing 14 seats lined up from the wall to the window. In the very front of the seats where the students sat beheld a large board and a desk for the teacher to use in the sense of teaching and instructing of course.

Bruce was currently assigned to row-4 seat 14, the perfect seat to look out the window at the distance twin building that was the girl's school pass the lush forest. For some reason at the beginning of the year he had been assigned a seat in the middle of the class, not wanting to seat in the middle he had requested to have a window seat as he just plainly didn't want to sit in the middle. He hasn't expected to have the far corner seat when he requested it to , but she had let him have the seat as long as it was alright with the student that he switched with. When he had first sat in the seat he had not expected it to be have such a great view of the sistering school of Gallingon, it was an added bonus as he felt an odd comfort when he stared or merely sparring a glance from time to time at the school, of course it reminding him of Syndra.

Bruce took his seat, setting his backpack on the table and pulling out a bag full of already sliced apples. He set them in his lap before pulling out his notebook. He was thinking about attempting to do his homework while everyone was still getting settled but quickly threw away the thought as he simply accepted the fact that he was going to get scorned either way.

Class started as normal, of course taking homework up right off the bat. She picked them up at the end of the each row, going through them to see who didn't turn there assignment's in.

Bruce felt a tinge of embarrassment as his row's papers were picked up. He nervously nibbled on his slices of apples as she scanned through the papers.

had finally made her way to her desk before finally placing down the papers and sighing rather loudly.

"Mr. Edward," she began referring to Kendrick. "It is no surprise that you didn't do your homework," she finished with an irritable tone, her eyed narrowed towards him before turning to Bruce.

"But it is a surprise to find that you didn't turn in your homework Mr. Phoenix, care to explain?" She asked with a dark smile, obviously enjoying putting the poor young man in the spotlight.

"I'm sorry...I guess I forgot," he said honestly. He really did forget, between Syndra coming over and his longing for his parents.

"But you didn't forget to hang out with your girlfriend did you?" She said with malice.

The whole class, surprisingly was quiet as it wasn't a surprise to who she was referring to. The majority were wondering when Bruce was going to snap off on her as would always direct the majority of her snide remarks to Bruce.

"That I was ," he with smile. "And I can say it was honestly worth it," he finished confidently.

Before anyone could retort a student in the class room yelled out.

"Look-look at the girls Gallingon!"

In the short distance everyone's eyes widened as they stared in horror at the building.

Bruce couldn't even glimpse at the scene before he groveled in pain in his seat, a wave of pain in his head. It felt like someone was digging a rusty nail through his skull. It happened for what seemed like an eternity for Bruce. While the pain was still evident in his head he heard whispers in his head, Syndra whispering alien language in his mind. There was one word he caught though, and the way she said it sent made him shiver uncontrollably.

"Die..."

"What the fuck!"

"Holy hell!"

Bruce turned his head his, the pain still pulsing in his head but not as bad, and looked at what everyone was commenting on. His mind raced with worry as he stared wide eyed at a giant dark sphere replacing where the school should have been. Not too long after it had appeared it started floating upward slowly, thankfully leaving behind the school in its wake. It stopped after a good way above the school before growing rapidly smaller. As it grew smaller the middle of it started to bleed red, almost as if...

The crimson liquid color in the sphere began to spread rapidly in the small sphere before utterly covering the now speck-like dark sphere. There was a loud screeching noise before it finally exploded in a rain of crimson.

None of the boys nor the teacher had anything to say as the sistering School was covered in the rainfall. It didn't take much to guess what the liquid falling was. The classroom was like the eye of the storm, no one making a peep as they were processing what they just seen. Then the storm happened. Everyone ran out of the room in panic, trampling and shoving pass other students as they feared the same thing would happen to them.

During the panic, Bruce tried to stand, only to wobble and grab hold of the table to steady himself as the pain still throbbed in his head. He was shocked when he found holding onto his shoulder. When he turned to face her his heart quivered in fear.

Her eyes were on the verge of tears and there was desperation in her voice as she spoke.

"Can you come with me Bruce-I-I have to make sure she's ok but-" she stuttered as she was in a state if fear and on the verge of panic, If not already.

"I'll come with you , and I'll do my best," he said, silently gesturing to the dark spheres that hovered around the school.

She nodded and led him to the hallway.

Both the parties cringed as it looked like a ghost town, the only sign of life in the form of a kid limping away in a hurry to a Kalamic.

"Are you ok Bruce?" She asked, looking at him as was bended over slightly.

"Yea...I'm fine." He shook his head in a vain attempt to relieve the pain. "Let's go, you have clearance to get us through the Kalamic right?" He asked cautiously as they made their way towards it.

nodded her head as they stood on the Kalamic. She held Bruce's shoulder before inputting her security clearance code, it being simply her name and voice recognition.

"Belinda Delush, Gallingon G4."

The Kalamic didn't respond.

"Belinda Delush, Gallingon G4."

Again the Kalamic didn't respond.

fell to her knees and screamed," Dammit!"

Bruce crouched above the Kalamic next to . "What about trying a different floor," he said calmly.

turned to him before nodding. "Belinda Delush, Gallingon G3," she said in an even tone.

The Kalamic stayed motionless.

She then continued to try G3 and G1 to no avail. Her brow furrowed as she couldn't think of any other floors besides...

" , Gallingon GB."

The floor whirled to life and after a good minute of waiting they were teleported off into the unknown.

Sent from my Verizon Wireless Smartphone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-the Hollowing

Before the event...

"Wake up sweetheart."

Syndra groaned and tossed in her sleep. She groaned in irritation again before opening her eyes to find her mom sitting at her bedside.

"Sleep well?" her mother asked in a sweet tone.

Syndra's eyes went wide when she remembered what happened last night.

"Mom about last night-"

"It's ok Syndra," she interrupted softly." You know I only want what's best for you? "She asked as she stroked her daughter's hair, shifting a stray strand from her face.

"I know mom…I know. But I really do love Bruce, and if you knew him you would too," she said hopefully. Before her mom could retort she added," I know that you think he's going to hurt me but he won't, I know he cares for me just as much as I do him."

"You never know what will happen." She lowered her hand under her daughter's cheek as she started to frown from her answer. "But I will give this one a chance," she finished with a smile.

Syndra smiled brightly before showing a full blown grin as she sat up and bear-hugged her mom.

"How about he comes over for dinner? "Her mom suggested nicely.

Syndra looked up at her mom in surprise at the suggestion, honestly taken by surprise. She scanned her mom's face, looking for any misleading vibe, but found only a slightly nervous looking mother.

"Sure...sure mom that'll be fine. Are you going to invite him?" She asked with awkwardness. Don't get it wrong, she was happy that her mom was Bruce a chance, it was just she was so used to her bad mouthing him.

"Of course, I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea with you inviting him," she said snidely.

"Mom!" Syndra pouted. "He's not even like that mom," she added quickly, her face one of embarrassment and anger.

"That's what you say now..." She retorted, leaving the thought hanging.

"Mom, if we were going to do anything I would probably be the one to start it. In fact our first kiss I had to practically spell it out for him!" she exclaimed. She covered her face in embarrassment quickly after as she realized what she had said.

simply sat there for a moment before letting out a laugh and embracing her daughter. "Well as long as it's you and not him," she sighed tiredly before grinning as her daughter whined in embarrassment.

Syndra covered her face as embarrassment flowed through her. Her face contorted into one of curiosity as she had a weird feeling spread through her.

The two woman jumped as random globe fell to the floor. They both looked towards the accident, looking at the mess in shock. The mother was the first to respond, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go get the dustpan and broom, "she said coolly before walking out.

As soon as her mom left she closed her eyes in thought. The weird tingling sensation and the random breaking of the globe were too convenient. She flexed her hand and experimentally waved it in the direction of the mess. The shards flew up in the air with a start, shocking Syndra before they fell on the floor in a more scattered mess of glass.

Syndra's face contorted into one of frustration as she mentally cursed at herself. She had tried to subside the powers and ignore them, but they would come out when sometimes, for what reason she didn't know. She tried to act normal as her mom walked back in, a dust pan and broom in hand.

Syndra didn't ask if her mom wanted help as she pulled out a rag that she had set out to wash up with when she woke up. She went over next to her mom and started to wipe up the liquid as her mom had finished sweeping up the shards.

"You don't have to help clean honey," her mom said as she grabbed her hand. "go ahead and get dressed, I'll clean up the mess."

Syndra was about to argue but her mom held a look that left no room for arguing, so she instead decided to get ready for school. She pulled out a few of essentials before making her to her bathroom. Her eyes squinted slightly at the brightly lit room.

Syndra's bathroom was a very girlish shade of purple to say the least. It adored white towels on a rack, ready to be used by their master. Upon the wall and above the sink sat a pretty sizable mirror that could show the user's full body if they stepped back a bit. Lastly were the pink mats on the floor that matched the even pinker shower curtains.

Syndra couldn't help but feel giddy over the fact that her mother was going to finally give Bruce a chance, completely forgetting about the strange occurrences. She let out a small giggle at imagining what her boyfriend's reaction when her mom would ask him to join them for dinner tonight. He would probably be wearing a blush and scratching his head in embarrassment. She shook her head and decided to let loose the thought, less she let it distract her all day. She turned on the fossit before stripping down. She inwardly moaned as she stepped in from the hot water pelting her skin.

After taking a short but thoroughly enjoyable shower she went back into her room, not surprised to find her mom already done with cleaning the stain, and dressed for school. She first threw on her white dress shirt before slipping on her predominantly black and dark red skirt. She then buttoned up her shirt and slipped on her black tie, making sure it fit snug between at her neck line. Finally she slipped on her knee high socks, stainless black shoes and her purple burette.

Syndra checked herself in the mirror and silently gave herself a cheeky wink. She couldn't help but feel like today was going to be a lovely day. She snapped her fingers as she barely remembered that she would have to grab her homework from Bella before first block class as she had let her borrow it since she had 'misplaced' hers.

Just as Syndra was thinking about her first block, the three girls that were usually bashful towards her appeared in her mind, completely souring her mood.

Syndra faceplamed in irritation. She didn't feel like nor favored ruining her day by confronting the dreadful women, but she promised Bruce she would, and it made her heart ache when she saw him stressing over her.

Syndra grabbed her messenger bag and made her way downstairs, her noise being tickled by blueberries and syrup waffering the air.

"I made your favorite huh," said as she laid down a plate stacked with pancakes topped off with blueberries and whipped cream on a white table.

Syndra's kitchen, or her mom's more likely, was decorated with an odd amount of cat ordainments, ranging from all assortments of colors and odd shapes as well. In the center of the awkward kitchen sat a pure white table with 4 chairs along each of the corners.

Syndra pulled up a chair, setting her bag beside her as she thanked her mom for cooking breakfast.

"Oh it's no problem at all for my little Syndra," she coed lovingly, watching her daughter's face contort into embarrassment.

"Mom what have I told you about that, it's very childish," Syndra stated coolly, trying to uphold a mature attitude. Someone had too. She hadn't made a big deal about it last night because they were both testy, but now that they were not only level headed but on good terms meant that she would definitely jump on the subject.

"You'll always be my little Syndre-poo no matter what you do," she said tenderly, giving off a radiant smile as her daughter blushed in overwhelming embarrassment.

Syndra adverted her eyes from her mother as she began to dig into her pancakes, but the act didn't hide her soft smile.

'I wish everyday was like this' Syndra thought sadly. It was a rarity to wake up and not have to worry about anything or her mom being the loving woman when she was in a good mood. But she was lying to herself with the thought due to having to deal with those loathsome girls.

Syndra was about to take her plate to the sink when she felt a strange and indescribable feeling course through her body. She tried to determine what it was, but as quickly as it had appeared it had disappeared.

'What the hell is going on?' She thought in worry. It was bad enough that she was having bad headaches occasionally but now strange sensations through her body too? Not to mention the fact that she was pretty sure she caused the globe to fall somehow. Syndra's eyes widened as a possible answer appeared in her head.

She was a mage.

Syndra immediately clasped her hands in thought as she was seriously considering the fact that she was a mage. What bothered her though is that if she was a mage-born they would have told her marked her to be sent to southern Ionian at birth, yet here she was. She tried to consider the possibilities of being normal but they were outweighed by the recent happenings. After thinking briefly she concluded that she would simply ask her mother if there were magic in their blood line.

"Syndra is something the matter?" Her mother asked worryingly as she noticed her expression.

"Mom is there any known magic in our bloodline?" Syndra asked curiously.

Syndra's mom scratched her chin before answering. "Not any that I know of, "she said before adding reluctantly, "I'm not sure about your deadbeat father though." She raised an eyebrow Syndra as she asked, "why'd you ask?"

"I think I might be a mage or... Something along those lines," she replied honestly.

Syndra then went on to tell her mom about her strange headaches and the recent feeling she had coursing through her body. When she was done she didn't like the face that her mom adored, which was one of irritation and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Before Syndra could retort she added in anger," and whose the doctor that you went behind my back to see instead of telling me!"

"I didn't want you to worry," Syndra whispered under her mom's scrutinizing gaze. She wasn't lying when she said that she didn't want her mom to worry but there was also another reason that she didn't tell her mom: Bruce. She thought her mom would have somehow linked him with her headaches and made both their lives hell.

sighed heavily, rubbing her temple before glancing at the clock." Are you fine right now?" She asked. After her daughter nodded yes she added, "we will discuss this when you come home from school, straight home from school." She made sure to stress the last part. "Unless you want to stay home today?"

Syndra considered staying home but remembered her promise to Bruce about taking care of those ignorant women.

"No mother...I have to go to school," she responded slowly but clearly.

nodded before she walked her daughter out the house. As her daughter left down the street toward the Kalamic she couldn't help but think about Syndra's current predicament in the sense of awe. If her daughter were a mage she would be have to go to southern Ionia to be taught. She mentally cursed though as she would have to indulge in the thought after she arrived at work, she was almost late.

'I have a lot to do today.'

Xxxxx

As Syndra walked down the streets, it was relatively quiet. She along with Bruce to an extent lived on the edge of the more populated area in Ionia. They would have walked together to school if it wasn't for the fact that Bruce had declined the idea. She had not directly addressed it but she certainly hinted towards it, only for him to comment 'I want to give you your space'. She had said she would have been fine but then he responded rather strangely,' well then I don't want to be spoiled'. She remembered the cocky grin he wore when he said that and smiled inwardly. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a rather annoying and familiar voice.

"Syndraaaa wait up!"

Syndra sighed in something between irritation and pity as she stopped and turned around. Of course it was her acquaintance Karin. She says acquaintance because she found it hard to call the not only ditzy but stupid girl her friend. She hated how hard she hard she tried to fit in with people. She did praise her, for the first of anything that she didn't try to be friends with the girls that teased her. But the praise then gets outweighed by the fact that if you tried to make friends with those cows then you weren't too bright. The act of trying to be their friend was akin to trying to attain a relationship that a dog would have with a chew toy.

Karin wasn't bad looking in the slightest, she was actually quite attractive. She had red hair that looked pretty unique with her complexion that was similar to Syndra's light dark one. Her hair was almost as long as Syndra's but not by much, two of the front ends curving towards her face making a sort of curtain or veil. Her eyes were a steel gray but they shined brightly nonetheless.

"Hello Karin," Syndra said with a forced smile. She mentally cringed as she had mistakenly responded eagerly, a bit too eagerly. She didn't want to give off the impression that she enjoyed conversing with her.

"How was your date with Bruce?" She asked with a childish ring. Her eyes stared intently at what she considered, her friend.

"How did you..."

"I noticed you through my window, "she beamed happily, obviously not seeing the problem in the act.

Of course you did," Syndra said tiredly. It came to no surprise that Karin was spying on her and Bruce for the up tenth time, in fact she doesn't even understand why she entertained the silly girl with the question.

"Soooo tell me how it went," she pressed, dancing around Syndra as she continued to walk onward to school.

"Just the same old, same old," Syndra lied. She really didn't feel like hearing Karin talk about them, or anyone for that matter beside her mom.

"But the look in yourrrr eyes say differently, "she said in a sing song voice.

"You know you're a real creeper sometimes Karin," Syndra replied bluntly. "If I tell you what happened last night will you shut up?" Upon noticing that her expression was unwavering she decided to go ahead and describe her night, only leaving out her instant painful headache. When she was finished she hoped that Karin would have taken her plea for her to shut the hell up.

"Awww how sweet." She clasped her hands behind her back as she matched Syndra's pace beside her. "You better be care careful or," she said before making a cat-like scratching motion with her hands, "or he'll pounce."

"I'll tell you what I told my mom, if anyone was going to make the first move it would be me," she said with a nervous butt resolute voice. Syndra at this point gave up on the idea that Karin was going to leave her along for the short walk.

Karin giggled behind her hand in a cutesy fashion before narrowing her eyes toward Syndra. "Well when are you going to pounce on him?" She asked rather darkly.

Syndra glanced over at the girl in irritation. "That's none of your business," she stated coldly, in a way that hinted that she was done with the subject. Unfortunately Karin didn't either seem to get the hint or simply didn't care.

"I bet you're just-"

She stopped mid-sentence as a crack appeared on the road, right next to them. It wasn't a huge crack but it was substantial enough to cause both of the woman to stop walking.

"Whoooa, look at that" Karin said, truly mystified by the sight of the cracks' sudden appearance.

Syndra didn't reply as she looked upon the crack. She knew it was her via the strange feeling coursing through her at the moment. Her brow furrowed in frustration as it was becoming more and more obvious that there was something obviously different about her. She clinched her hand into a fist as she heard Karin address her for about the 5th time since the crack.

"Karin stop talking until we get to school ok?!"She demanded quite fiercely, honestly not in the mood to deal with her stupidity at the moment.

Surprisingly enough Karin did not say another word as they made their way to the Kalamic that would take them to school.

Xxxx

Horrible. That's what Syndra would say if she had to sum up her last year of high school. There was a time before when she enjoyed coming to school, where she could come and just be left to her own devices.

But that was before Dane made her presence more...well known to Syndra. Syndra didn't know what she had done to make her the victim of her verbal out lashing and teasing, but whatever it was, it apparently still irked her. She wouldn't mess with her every day, but it was consistent enough to the point where it made her dislike coming to schools. She swore if it wasn't for her mother or Bruce giving her support and something to look toward to after school, she probably would have turned into a complete bitch as well.

Luckily when Syndra arrived at the girls Gallingon's, she was neither greeted by Dane or Karin's excessive chattering as she was in section four of the school and Syndra was in section three. Syndra was irritable when she passed through the Kalamic, but after being spared of Karin's annoyingly silent presence she felt a tinge better.

The girl's school was nicer compared to the boys by a landslide. Their school was very nicely lit and it was pristine white along the walls and crystal-like marble floors. There were pictures of prestigious women who had won or have been recognized for some sort of achievement or academic feat. Unlike the boy's, the hallways was filled up with the attendants of classes on the floor.

Syndra was not one for many friends at her school. To put it bluntly and nicely she felt as if she were simply superior to all of them in terms of sheer intelligence. She had surpassed all her so-called 'peers' exponentially in terms of grade point wise and tests. She had been honored so much times they were all a blur to her now. Due to this she finds that it would be a waste to talk to anyone, as she found it to be a chore. The only people that was excluded from this were Bruce and her mom of course, followed by Karin who was only accepted by the fact that Syndra saw her as a constant reminder of what awaits when she talks to other peers.

Syndra brushed off the invisible dust off her skirt before sitting down on a bench along the wall that wasn't preoccupied by anyone. She opened up her purple bag after setting it down and pulling out a small red notebook she used for her homework and notes among other things for her first class of the day, history. She didn't review last night for her test because of obvious reasons so she figured she would use the last few minutes before class started to.

"The one who founded Ionia..." She mumbled before she fell into a haze of studying. Studying to Syndra came natural as fish learning to swim. Not too long later Syndra had felt a little more knowledgeable on the subject of who seized the lane of Ionia along with other notable people before the bell ringed, signaling that it was time for everyone to their first block.

Syndra was in the middle of replacing her book back in her bag when she heard a sickeningly sweet voice worm it's was into her innocent ears.

"Hello Syndra."

The woman who had said the misleading greeting was none other than Dane, of course accompanied by her 2 lapdogs Zerces and Sydney.

Dane wore the same uniform as Syndra but with a little of her touch here and there. She had a blue Barrett that sat atop her pitch black nest of curly hair. Her skin was a nice creamy shade of white which really seemed to match her blue eyes.

It would be a waste of time to describe Zerces and Sydney due to the fact that they strive to look exactly like Dane, hair color and all. Some of the major flaws with this would be the fact that Zerces was extremely shorter than Dane and she was noticeably 'thicker' around the waist then she was. The flaw with Sydney, if you would call it one, was the silent fact that she just looked better then Dane. Her face was radiant with beauty and her eyes dazzled quite nicely the majority of time. Unfortunately her attitude matched Dane's, If not worst. Other than these depicted flaws, they were the same from the socks to the lipstick to the damn toothpaste.

Syndra sighed loud enough for the group of witches to hear before standing up and packing her things. Her brow furrowed in frustration as she was about to have to deal with the three witches, after all, she did promise. She cleared her throat and spoke in the most calm but threatening voice she could muster.

"Listen Dane. I'm getting sick of coming to school just to hear you're ignorant and blatantly stupid wretched ass talk down on me every time I walk up in this dam place. So hears what's going to happen." Syndra said before gesturing to the three woman who found her threat funny." You're going to leave me the hell alone-

"Or what?" Dane interrupted before adding, "your dad is going to tell on us?"

Syndra's hands tightened into fist at the comment.

"Shut up Dane."

The other girls were silent as Dane continued her verbal assault, although they didn't look particularly comfortable.

"You think you're so much better then everyone don't you Syndra? Well if you're so much better than everyone else, why don't you have a dad huh?" She boomed with obvious jealousy.

There was a dark shadow casted upon Syndra's face as Dane continued. It lacked emotion, almost as if she wasn't there. Her purple eyes started to glow dimly.

"Ummm Dane," Sydney said nervously, her voice etched with nervous as she started to notice Syndra's strange demeanor." I think you should stop."

"Who are you telling to stop Sydney?" Dane screeched. "I'll do what I want to this bastard bitch."

Syndra felt wild. She felt like she could kill the three bitches right now. She felt something inside of her and knew it was more than likely her abilities. It felt as if it was begging to be released, constantly poking her senses in an irritating manor. She knew she shouldn't, she knew the few and recent times she had lost control that things happened, but she was pissed. For a split second, only a split second, she didn't care what happened, as long as they paid.

The two girls would have continued to argue, if it wasn't for the fact of Zerces crying out. They turned towards her and went wide eyed as she seemed to have been gripped by something invisible, constricting her arms to her side in an unnatural way.

The girl crocked out one last time before her body was enveloped in a dark purplish sphere.

"What the hell?" Dane said, not believing what she was seeing. She looked from Zerces, or what swallowed her, to Syndra with crazed but fearful eyes.

"What the hell did you do to her!?"

Syndra, at this point, was covered in a pale veil of purplish evil-looking energy. Instead of her beautiful violet eyes, they were glowing brightly, so bright you couldn't see the pupils anymore. Her hands were covered in a more compressed version of the haze, it forming a circle. Lastly was the fact that she was slightly hovering above the ground.

Their where a few girls that gathered around, merely watching the scene. No one came to the rescue of the three women for two reasons: the first was that no-one liked the woman in the first place and the second reason is that no one was stupid enough to step in Syndra's way with that evil presence around her.

Syndra looked towards Dane and smiled devilishly as she spoke in a voice dripping with power.

"The same thing that's going to happen to you."

It took a moment for Dane to process what she had said, but that was all it took for Syndra.

Syndra let out a throaty laugh as she raised her hand to Dane. Just like Zerces, she had froze Dane in place. She then turned her attention to Sydney as she had took off down the hallway.

Sydney had sprinted down the hallway, pushing past students who were merely watching the scene unfold in wonder. She would be damned if she was caught up in whatever Syndra was doing. She was almost around the corner when she felt a force around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syndra teased darkly before pulling her hand towards her.

Sydney felt a sense of nausea as she was pulled through the air in a rough motion before landing smack into the ground. She felt a sense of relief for only a second before a unfathomable force pressed her against the floor belly first.

"Now, will you and your dog's yield," she paused as she flexed her hands, putting pressure on Sydney and Dane. "or should I end your miserable lives?" she finished sternly. She of course wasn't planning on actually ending their lives, but it made a good threat.

"Yes, yes whatever just let us go!?" Dane strained.

Syndra smiled before crossing her arms in triumph.

Sydney and Dane stood up shivering, their bodies moving almost experimentally. The only thing that was out of place was the fact Zerce wasn't back, the dark sphere still reaming hovering slightly above the ground.

Not too long there was whispers amongst the young woman who weren't in class. To add to the chaos a teacher stepped out of a classroom.

"What in blazes is going on?" The old woman said as she made her towards the commotion.

Syndra started to panic. It wasn't the appearance of the teacher that worried her, she had already knew she was in trouble. It was the fact that she couldn't dispel the dark sphere that presumably held Zerces within. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know how she summoned it in the first place. It had come out natural to her.

'How the hell...' Syndra thought as she weaved her hands in a strange attempt to dispel the orb. Unfortunately she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Syndra Delush you are to stop using magic and cancel whatever this is immediately!" She croaked, holding the woman's wrist with her age-ridden and talon-like hands.

Before the woman could respond the dark orb that held Zerces threw itself forward with unnatural speed towards the teacher before swallowing her whole. The orb sat there for a minute before growing bigger in size.

Syndra stood Still as the old lady's hand was protruding through the orb, it gripping her tighter before being swallowed by darkness that creep up her arm that originated from the orb. Syndra pulled back her hand and looked at it before the orb. She was literally on the verge of panicking at this point. The orb had just swallowed the teacher whole and it didn't help that the teachers hand gripped her wrist in a deathlike grip. Syndra quickly decided to try and pull them out of the orb with her hand since the orb showed now intention of swallowing her.

'What if I reach in it...' she thought as she stepped towards the orb and shoved her hand in it. She was shocked as she didn't feel anything but air.

"What the hell's happening?" She heard a student say.

"What if she killed them?" Another said.

Syndra turned to the majority and raised her hands defensively. "I didn't kill anyone."

"Then why didn't you pull them out?" One student asked quizzingly.

Syndra opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as she honestly didn't know. She was pulled out of her however when she was tackled from behind. She flipped her attacker and noticed Dane before her hands were wrapped around her throat.

"We have to kill her or she's going to kill us!" Dane said crazily as she continued to choke her.

Syndra wrapped her hands around the woman's wrist and tried to yank her off but it was in vain as Dane had a death grip around her neck. Syndra started to sweat as her vision started to blur. She wondered why no-one was helping her before coming to the conclusion: they wanted her to die. Syndra could feel herself slip, her eyes closing as well before she felt Dane's weight along with her hands presence around her neck disappear. She took in large gulps of air before opening her eyes and staring at the forgotten dark orb hovering over her.

After a minute Syndra stood up, barely though as her hands were on her knees as the orb shifted to the side of her, almost acting like a guardian so to speak. She gazed upon everyone with hate. They were going to let her die, they wanted her to die! She clenched her left hand in a fist, her nails digging into her skin.

"Why...why didn't you help me?" Syndra strained as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

No one moved a muscle, all their eyes focused on her as the majority was either scared or simply mystified by the sight before them. In the midst of everything three teachers made their way through the crowd.

"Syndra, you need to calm down," a young looking woman said softly, stepping towards Syndra slowly along with the other two teachers.

Syndra at this point was panting, her mouth clinching between them. She felt a mixture of emotions along with a rising sensation in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes flickered from the teachers to the students in silent rage.

"Get away," she whispered silently.

The teachers still advanced on her.

"Get away," she whispered louder, yet they still advanced upon her.

"Get away!" She yelled, holding herself as dark orbs exploded into existence around her.

There was about a dozen orbs flying about, unlike the original first orb, they were much smaller but they moved more violently and sporadically. They hovered in the air zooming towards everyone in the grand hallway.

Everyone panicked as they seen their peers get swallowed by the dark mass that seemed to wash over everyone like death. Students and a handful of teachers tried to make their way towards the exits and the Kalamic, but it was vain as it was uncontrolled chaos. People were shoving, stomping and barreling past everyone with a mentality of 'save yourself'.

Syndra looked upon the chaos with a sense of uselessness. She couldn't stop this, it was beyond what little she understood of her latent powers. She sat down and cradled her legs in the very center of the chaos. She didn't get trampled by the other students as it seemed like every time one got close they would get swallowed up by a sphere.

"I am a monster...," Syndra whispered to no one as her peers were devoured by the orbs.


	3. Chapter 3-Wasnt so hard

Author quick note- fanfiction was being evil and deleting Syndra's mom name so i had to write it as Delush. Im terribly sorry if this breaks the vibe of the chapter.

In the middle of a terribly dark and cluttered large room was a Kalamic. In the first of three years it whirled to life, weaving magic from its runic stone. Dust gathered among the magic as it seemed to be churning faster before forming into a dull and silent purple light. As the light quickly faded out, in its place stood and Bruce, both having several coughs before being able to talk.

"Were *cough* the hell are we?" Bruce strained hoarsely.

Delush waited till after her coughing fits were over or when she presumed they were over to speak.

"We are currently in the basement level of the school," she began before weaving her hands through her pockets. After a few moments she pulled out what she felt was the map.

"I don't suppose you know where the lights are in here?" Bruce asked as he stood perfectly still, not wanting to lose her in the darkness.

Delush clapped her hands and thanked whoever that the lights were 'clap on clap off'.

The dou awed at the sight before them. All around them were tons of boxes with numorous cobwebs and dust among them . Their were antique pictures littered around the place among other objects that seemed to be way behind in the present. Their were a few undefined things lying around but the two quickly set on their way to finding what they came for originally, Syndra.

"This is where we are at currently," she said as she pointed to the bottom level on the map. "We need to get to floor G4," she strained.

Both of them silently agreeded to escape the dust trap of a basement. They quickly found a flight of stairs, a sign attached to it that read 'G1'.

Delush was inches away from opening the door when Bruce stopped her wrist by grabing it lightly.

"What are we going to find?" He asked quietly, fear clearly evident in his voice. He didn't know or want to know what to expect on the other side of the door. Would he find corpses littered everywhere or just splatter of blood lining the wall. What about Syndra? The mere thought of what coumd have happened to Syndra made him wanna gag.

"I don't know,' she began before turning and meeting Bruce's face and whispering, "but I must find my daughter...she's all I have left."

"Then let's go find her," Bruce said with confidence, releasing her hand. He was afraid, but that wouldn't stop him from finding Syndra.

the woman inwardly smiled at the man Syndra had chosen. Throughout their short time together she had been wondering why he hasn't ran off like so many others would. She tried to reason other reasons why he had stayed but only one came to mind: he loved her. Why else would he decide to go into a building where rain coated its outer walls but 20 minutes ago with a woman who didn't even like him?

"Bruce I'm-" she began but stopped when she realized that the door was being blocked . She twisted it multiple times and pulled inward and pushed outward but it refused to move. She knew it was blocked and not jammed because it did not make a clicking noise. She was about to shove her way in when Bruce grasped her shoulder.

"Let me," he said with a smile.

the lady stepped aside and watched as Bruce tried to shove the door open. Whatever was on the other side it was very heavy. Around the fifth time he managed to bust open the door,but what lied on the other side suprised them both.

Huddled in the corner were five frieghtened girls, sweat and fear decorating all their faces. The air in the small room spelled stale and akin to pheases. It took them all a moment to register the fact that they were looking at other people, ones who haven't been taken.

"Thank god," one of the girls breathed, jumping up and running toward the older woman, her hands gripping the front of her coat.

"Please you have to get us out of here," she begged, her eyes looking up to the woman with desperation practically bleeding from them. Her grip so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"There's a Kalamic where we came from" she began before having to jerk the girl back from her attempts to run. "But first you have to tell me what happened."

"I-I-I don't know what happened every-every-" she didn't say other word as she again struggled to escape the woman's grasp again.

Delush couldn't hold the crazed girl any longer, letting her go and watching as she ran to which they had came. Three of the four other girls followed quickly behind the girl who ran, leaving only one. Her short black hair laid across her sweaty forhead, giving her a wild look. her dress was torn up at the corner, showing a bit of her thigh.

"I can tell you what happened ," she whispered.

"Please tell-," she began but what very rudely interrupted by the girl.

"Your daughter is a monster!" She screamed crazily. "She's the one who killed everyone," she spat distastefully.

Bruce didnt know what to do as she yanked the girl up from the front of her shirt. He sat idle as she began to talk to the girl in a less then nice way. Was this girl really telling the truth? Was Syndra really the cause of the blood raining down upon the school earlier. 'It couldn't be, it didn't make any sense' he tried to convince himself.

"where is my daughter" the mother of the acclaimed monster said slowly, emphasizing every word.

"The last time I saw that monster was in G3," she spat angrily as she felt the woman's grip on her shirt grow tighter. You dare get mad at me? She said, her voice seeping with rage. I am not the one who killed everyone. I'm not a fucking-"

"Call her a monster one more time and I will personally make sure your life will be scraping the bottom of trash cans and whoring your ugly ass just for a hot meal. Do I make myself clear?" She finished darkly. Before the girl could answer she shoved the girl in the direction of Bruce and the basement Kalamic.

As the girl made her way to the Kalamic she was stopped by Bruce.

"I'm sorry its just she's really worried about her daughterand what you didn't help," he said kindly. Bruce was pissed off at the girl too, but if they wanted answers being rude was no way to get them.

The girl looked between them before looking back at Bruce.

"I only speak the truth Bruce. I know what I saw," she stopped as she felt tears well up. "She killed everybody," she said as slow as possible.

Bruce stood motionless at the thought of Syndra being the cause of all this. Before his mind could reevaluate the options he was quickly pulled out of his pondering when the woman had commented.

"You arn't going in there right?!" She asked strangely. When he didn't answer she began to rant. "You won't even make it to that..." She caught herself before saying,"Syndra."

"Why...has parts of the building collapsed?" Delush asked, thankfully in a politer tone then earlier.

"No...its these things that Syndra summoned," she whispered before twisting her hands in the shape of what she was talking about. "She summoned these black spheres, and they killed everyone," she finished, grabbing her head as the mere memories were almost too much to bare.

Bruce didn't know what to do so he merely rubbed her back as she began to sob lightly. As Bruce was trying to comfort her he failed to notice Syndra's mom edge open the door. Her eyes narrowed when they landed upon serveral large dark spheres merely floating. There was no blood, no bodies, just purplish black orbs. She gently closed the door before turning around.

"Holy hell!"

she jumped back and hit her back on the door as she was mere inches away from Bruce.

"Don't sneak up on me," she said tiredly.

"Thoose orbs are what we have to get past?" Bruce asked the young woman.

The girl nodded as she wiped away some loose tears.

"They react to sound," she said before holding her right arm with her left. "We realized that when we were," she stopped before looking at the ground in shame. "Hiding in here when people were dying. This room is soundproof too."

"Thank you for the information," Bruce said nicely. He walked over to the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We really appreciate it..."

"Miya," she finished with a sad smile.

"Go home Miya," he said before leading her to the basement door.

Before she left for the Kalamic she turned around and gave Bruce a long hug.

"You really are a nice guy," she whispered before disappearing down into the basement.

When the two were alone their question finally surfaced.

"Do you think-"

"No, she's delusional," the mother interrupted solemnly.

"Or you're in denial," Bruce retorted quietly.

She eyed him angerily before stepping up to him and looking him square in the eye.

"You believe the girl that called my daughter a monster?" She seethed, her anger clearly barely being contained.

Bruce didn't hesitate or flinch to her words.

"No but I do believe the girl who had to witness her friends die in front of her," he said smartly. Bruce didn't want to admit it, but it was highly likely that Syndra was behind this. He wouldn't tell , but he heard Syndra whisper that chilling line in his head.

"Die.."

It had been so clear. He didn't know how or why her voice had been in her head, but he knew it wasn't his own thoughts messing with him.

the old woman huffed and began to try to come up with a reasonable explanation that didn't include her daughter, but none came to mind. She held herself and whispered no 'repeatedly'. She just couldn't imagine her daughter killing everyone. She was her little syndre-poo, her little girl.

" Delush," Bruce said quietly , placing his hands on her shoulders. " Delush," he repeated louder, shaking her roughly to snap her out of it.

"It's not true," she whispered quietly before looking up towards Bruce's sapphire eyes. " It's not true right?" She asked hopefully.

"I... I don't know," Bruce said honestly and that was the truth. " let's find her and ask her ourseleves" he said with confidence, giving a half smile at the woman.

She returned the smile and took a deep breath before exhaling and silently thanking the man. She wouldn't admit it, but she could see why Syndra had fallen over heels with him.

'And it only took a mass murdering to make me realize' she thought dryly.

She shook her head and laid eyes upon the back of Bruce's back, he preoccupied by looking throught the slit of the door. She slowly tip toed over and laid a hand gently on his shoulder so as to announce her presense.

"Ready to move?" She asked, barely audible.

Bruce closed the door quietly before turning around and addressing her . he also had to take a quick calming breath as he was slightly nervous from the woman's proximity. He knew of course that this was not the time nor place but he couldn't resist the thoughts surfacing, he was a man after all.

"Yea but we have to take a few precautions first and go over a few things," he said before pointing downward at her. "the high heels have to go if were going to sneak by."

she nodded before quickly placing her shoes to the side, leaving her feet coveted only by black stockings. The floor felt cold, but nothing she could deal with.

Bruce went on to explain the rest of the things they would need to do quickly I'f they were going to survive the journey to the stairway. He advise that they stay close via holding hands to produce comfort and lesson the chances of someone falling behind. Bruce had also opted to lead.

After every precaution was set they were both standing by the door.

Delush's heart raced as she felt like she was about to walk through a minefield, and in a sense she was. She couldn't help but shake at the chance of dying before she even found her daughter. She was pulled out of her worrying when she felt Bruce's grip tighten around her hand.

"Were going to find Syndra, together," he said with finality.

She nodded and beckoned him to lead on.

Bruce took a breath and prepared to open the door. Bruce was worried, but not because their was a chance of him dying, but because he wasn't afriad of dying in the slightest. If he had to be honest he felt no fear of dying at the moment, the only thing on his mind at the moment was Syndra. He just didn't feel threatened by the orbs presence, if anything they reminded him of Syndra in a strange way. He shook the odd sensation and instead focused on the task at hand.

"Let's go," he said cooly before opening the door slowly.

The hallway was littered with seemingly more orbs then they had seen earlier. They floated above the marble floor in lazy and predictable motion. Luckily their had only been two orbs hovering next to the door Bruce and Ms. Delush were.

Bruce took a moment to gauge the distance from them to the stairway. It was a good 40 feet at least. He mentally mapped out a route for them before gripping Delush's hand to signal that he was about to move.

Delush followed Bruce as he made his way to the stairway. Her pluse began to quicken as they passed the first sphere. She felt as if it was looking directly at her, toying with her before it would kill her. She tried not to focus on it, instead focusing on the back of Bruce. It didn't seem to completely relieve her of the presence but it seemed to help calm her, if only a little.

Bruce was feeling quite the opposite from . Where fear and worry should have been they were instead replaced by a feeling of urgencey, he was growing irritated from the amount of time it was taking them. While they were making their way he couldn't help but note the feeling of safety and comfort emitting from the orbs around them. It was when they came across the stairway that he finally decided to act on this feeling, the stairway being impassable anyway.

"Bruce what are you doing?" the woman asked him in a hushed whisper as she watched him stand up.

"They won't hurt us," Bruce said in his normal tone, standing up slowly.

She panicked slightly as she expected the orbs to come hurling at them from all sides, but instead they merely floated in place, seemingly not caring of the two. Her brow furrowed as she looked onward to Bruce.

"How did you know that they wouldn't attack us?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know...I just had a feeling like I could trust them," he said beforing pausing."they remind me of Syndra," he said quietly.

Before the woman could retort she was interrupted by the appearance of a orb hovering next to Bruce.

Bruce followed her paniced gaze and noticed the orb. Instead of panicking he stared wide-eyed the mystifying orb.

Instead of being like the rest, this was different. In place of the black and pinkish tint colored orb it was instead a deep gray-sliverish orb.

Bruce expirementally and slowly touched the orb. He was slightly shocked to find that it was warm to the touch. He flinched as his head ached for a moment. When he opened his eyes they gazed at a Syndra sitting in the middle of a room, dark orbs surrounding her.

"Syndraaaa!" He yelled but it was in vain as he realized he was staring at .

"What happened Bruce?" She asked panickly. She was worried alittle when he touched the orb, but it was doubled when she saw the distant look in his eyes. She tried slapping him lightly but it was to no avail as he wouldn't budge. She was about to just downright smack the shit out of him when he yelled her daughter's name but held back as he seemed to have returned.

"Bruce are you ok?" She asked worridly as he was panting quite heavily.

"I-I- think this sphere can leads us to her," he panted between breaths.

She couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"Well can you-" but she was cut short as the sound of orbs whirling past her.

They all zoomed past the dou before coming to a halt at the stairway. Each one of them unnaturally filed in between each other, effectively making the stairway impassable.

"What the hell!"

She stomped in the direction of the orbs, planning to claw her way through before she felt a tug on her arm.

"Let me go!" She fumed, but Bruce didn't.

"Your no help to me or Syndra if you just throw your life away," he said sternly.

"Then what do you think we should do?" She cried in irritation.

"I don't know...we could try the other stairways," he suggested.

Before the woman could voice her opinion the gray orb started to shine dimly. In a matter of seconds it was practically radiating magical energy before it zoomed towards its kin. The orbs stayed motionless as it charged furiously.

When the orbs colllided the noise was something else. It sounded like metal being forced against metal, the screeching almost being intolerable to the small group.

Delush and Bruce covered their eyes as a wave of blinding light radiated from the collision. It only lasted a second before dissipating. Among the stairway there was nonething left but the gray orb floating, a dim light around it.

"Let's go."

Bruce, followed swiftly by Delush, quickly ran up the stairway. The orb trailed right in front of them, guiding them to Syndra they both assumed. Fortunately whenever they ran into more orbs blockcading the stairway the orb would plow right through, but unkown to them the orb would grow less and less brighter.

Bruce was in a crazed rush now. Gone was his sense of calm, in its place a need, no a desire, to see Syndra. He yearned to see that she was ok. He quickly came to a conclusion that these orbs were somehow controlling her, probably forceing her to kill all thoose people, but then why didn't they attack them? He couldn't come with a reasonable answer.

Delush's curiosity was piqued due to the gray orb. Why was it helping them. Why was it different from the rest? And why can Bruce communicate with it but not her? She had felt no presence from the orb when she had touched it, just a cold exterior. She had touched it right after Bruce did but she didn't experience anything he had. She threw away the thought as the orb lead them down the hallway of the third floor. Her thoughts were set on Syndra as they reared to a door. The only problem was their were about a dozen perpetual black spheres hovered in front of a large door.

The dou waited for the gray sphere to disrupt the spheres but were quickly growing impatient as it merely floated next to them.

"What the hell?!" Delush fumed angrily, her eyes glaring furiously at the orb.

The orb merely hovered motionless despite the woman's protest.

Bruce was about to comment when it finally dawned on him that the sphere had grown weak. He assumed this due to the fact that the orb had grown considerably dimmer then when he had first seen it.

"I think its out of energy," Bruce whispered.

"But she's right through that door!" She yelled, pointing to it. She let out a scream as she grabbed the orb and shook it. " work Dammit, " she repeated.

Bruce's mind went blank as he stared at the door that held within his love, his best friend, the only person he knew who he could always turn to and probably the only person who understood him. His anger grew as he looked upon the army of spheres. How dare they keep him away from her! He decided then, to throw away his reasoning, and give in to his instincts.

Delush was now shaking the sphere slowly , the strain of shaking it vigorously taking its toll on her.

"Please...help me save my daughter," she strained, tears begining to run down her face.

She knew she was being greedy and selfish. Here she was begging a magical object to help her save her daughter when it had been the sole reason for them getting this far to begin with. She wasn't crying over the fact that thousands of kids and teachers were slaughtered today, oh no, she was crying because her daughter was in trouble!

Bruce stood motionless as he felt anger. He felt anger at nobody but himself upon coming to the realization that he could not save the one he loved.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

Delush went wide as the orb seemingly vualted from her hands. She was breathless as it dissapeared right into Bruce's chest. She stepped back as she witnessesed Bruce launch towards the dark spheres. She didn't know what to think except silently cheer him on.

Bruce yelled vigorously as he speed towards the group of spheres. His feet skidded to the ground, his left going behind his right as he reered back his left fist.

"Outta my way!"

He punched the center of the spheres, resulting in a bright purple light. He didn't stop as the light became unbearable, he wouldnt stop until he felt no resistance. He pushed harder with his fist, yelling all the while. After mere seconds he finally broke through the army of spheres and the door as well. He unelegantly flew into the room, rolling on the floor painfully before coming to a stop.

"Uhhhnn," he groaned painfully as he tried to stand up. He bolted up though as he finally seen Syndra.

Syndra was floating in the middle of a gigantic sphere in a fetal position. She looked alseep and quite peaceful. Their were of course at least a dozen spheres floating in the room with her, all of them starting to buzz and becoming more violent in movements due to the duos appearance.

"Syndraaa!"

Delush made a bee-line for her daughter but was halted when three spheres crowed around her, effectively trapping her in a triangle-like prison. They hovered violently in place but she did not seem to care. She clenched her fist and tried to punch away the sphere in front of her. Instead of feeling something cold and lifeless akin to the gray orb she felt fire, so hot that she pulled back her hand in pain.

"Bruce," She cried out as they were seeming to form up closer to her.

Bruce turned and saw that she was surrounded by three of the dark spheres. He ran at them, ready to knock them into nonexistence before he felt a force push him face-first into the ground. He tried to stand up but it was in vain as multiple spheres had dog piled on him, starting to fill his eyes with darkness and his ears with a buzzing noise. Right before he was plunged into darkness he saw Syndra's mom being crowded by the spheres. He tried to reach her with a outstretched hand but it was no use, he was trapped.

She was panicking when they had gotten so close that she couldn't see Bruce now. She feared for the young man as much as herself right now. If they both died who would save her daughter?

"Bruce please..."

Bruce was on the edge of sircumbing to unconscious. His body felt tired and hot...so hot. He just wanted to go to sleep for a little while. In fact he couldn't even remember why he was making a big deal to stay awake? Was he waiting on someone? Nooooo he had been alone all his life.

'No wait that doesn't sound right' he thought strangely. His minded started to flood with memories of Syndra. Kissing her, holding her, comforting her. He remembered Ms. Delush and how she would always get angry with him just because he was seeing Syndra. Finally he remembered the most recent events.

Bruces eyes snapped open and he immidately went to work. He called upon whatever power he held within him and started to push outward,trying to shove the spheres off of him despite his tired and weary body. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt power surge through him, finally giving him the power to overthrow the dog pile of spheres. They were flinged into different directions before dissipating into nothingness as he stood. He quickly rushed forward and ripped the spheres away from Delush .

"Thank god," she said as she embraced him in a hug. She thought she along with him were dead after she had seen him get suppressed by the dozen spheres. She didn't comment as she noticed that his eyes had turned a grayish sliver color, and that his hair had become a sliver like Syndra's.

He returned the hug before gently but quickly tugging her off and turning towards Syndra.

"Let's save her," he said with a smile before darting off towards her.

He didn't slow as Dark orbs formed in front of him out of thin air trying to stop him, he merely punched all of them into nothingness. He thanked whatever that gray sphere had done to him as it had given him power, power to save the girl he loved. Not to long he came to a halt right before Syndra and the orb she was held within. He felt Delush's presence behind him. He rubbed his hand before shoving them straigh at the orb. He was surprised by two things: one the sphere wasn't hard or resistant by any means, it was like he was moving water out of the way which wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the second fact that it burned like hell. In the spam of three seconds that Bruce ripped open about a three inch hole his hands were cherry red. He was forced to pull back and growled in irritation as the hole quickly closed up.

Bruce and Delush took a moment to think, seeing as the spheres fortunately stopped spawning for whatever reason.

"What do you think we should do?" she said quietly. She looked at Bruce curiously as he merely looked at his still cherry red hands back to Syndra.

Bruce clenched his hands in a fist, wincing at the sting of pain slightly. He turned to Delush and begin to speak in a calm voice.

"I'm going to rip a hole and your going to pull her out ok?" He watched as her face was a mix of confusion and worry.

"What will you use to rip it open?" She asked worridly. When he held up his hands she quickly shook her head. "Your hands will burn off!" She yelled.

"No it dosent hurt-" he tried to lie.

"Your lying I know it hurts!" She cried out.

"It's the only way to save her!" He yelled with finality.

The dou was quiet, the atmosphere permeated with anger, worry and fear. After a moment Bruce spoke in a calm voice, surprising her .

"Will you pull her out?"

Ms. Delush didn't want this. Yes she wanted to save her daughter but not like this, not if it meant Bruce sarcifing himself in the process. She quickly came up with a idea.

"I could hold it-"

"No you can't," Bruce interrupted solemnly. He held up his hands. "The only reason my hands made it open and why they arn't burned to a crisp is because of the magic that flows through me currently. I could feel it protect me againist it somewhat," he finished smoothly.

she opened her mouth to say something, but didn't utter a word as Bruce interjected.

"Please let me do this ," he said with a tired and sad smile.

"Ok," is all she said.

Despite her being saying no, she couldn't deny her want to see her daughter and hear her voice again. To know that she was ok.

Before Bruce started he rubbed his hands together. He turned to his side and asked the woman if she was ready. When she nodded he was about to begin before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"For what its worth Bruce, you are a wonderful man," she said before laying a feather-kiss on his cheek.

Bruce couldn't help but slightly blush at the act, afterall he was a male and Syndra's mom looked pretty much like her. He threw away the thoughts and instead focused on the task at hand.

"Thanks. Let's save her," he said coolly before shoving his hands in the sphere. He cried out in pain as the familiar sensation of fire crawling along his hands. He tried to ignore the best he could, filling his mind with memories of Syndra.

'Three inches'

He remembered the time they first hanged out, how nervous they both were to be alone with each other. When she had nervously talked about random things and how he too had joined in with her.

'Five inches' He remembered their second date, where they had gone to town and gotten ice-cream. He remembered how she had nervously told him to open wide as she spoon-fed him so of hers before asking him to do the same. He remembered as he had stupidly dropped the scoop on her lap as he was trying to feed her. He thought he had royally fucked up until she laughed and wiped it off her skirt that day.

'Eight inches'

He remembered when she had first opened to him about not only herself but her whole family, and how he had opened up about himself. He remembered how he had cried in front of her and how she didn't judge him, instead merely holding him in her arms as she hummed a soft melody.

"Ahhhha," Bruce cried in pain. It was already pass the point of unbareable but by some force of god he held the sphere open.

"Just a little bit further," Delush breathed.

Bruce yelled in a mix of pain and determination as he ripped the hole to the point where Ms. Delush could pull Syndra out.

"I got you sweet-heart" she said as she pull her out quickly but gently.

As soon as her feet had left the hole Bruce let the sphere go and fell back. His vision blurred and his head fell to the side. As he looked upon he smiled weakly, or tried to, as she was holding Syndra in her arms. His mind was pinged with a weak sense of panic as he saw three red-robbed men enter the room.

Then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4-Black Rose

(Five days after the massacare)

_'The day gives birth to dread'_

The eastern section of Ionian was filled with utter dread and silence. It was if the world stood still as their wasn't a soul at work or at school. Their were no birds chirping pleasantries to each other as the atmosphere demanded abolute despair. It seemed as if the sky knew the thousands of families pain, weeping heavily with them. The air was cold and unforgiving, like the many mothers that stewed in silent fury at the cause of their grief.

_'Families cry in anger and remorse'_

If one were looking from the sky they would see a large blob of black circle around a large red object in the middle of a large graveyard.

In the front of the crowd stood Ionians finest. Lee sin, the man who set himself ablaze for what he believed was right and became a bonifed hero. His face was covered by the black hood of his jacket, hiding any emotions that he might have shown, but his hands were clenched at his side's as rain rolled down his exposed arms, the black clothing leaving them exposed.

Irielia, the awe-Inspiring woman who wooed Ionians to fight in one of their darkest hours and who played quite the roll in the decisive win against the political match aganist Noxus. She stood there to the left of Lee, in a saddening but also stunning black dress that seemed to reflect her mood perfectly. Her face was impassive, as it was to be expected from Ionian's finest. She along with Lee had cared little for a umbrella, letting the water pelt her endless along with the wave of emotions she also experienced.

Soraka, a close and highly-respected friend of Ionians as she had healed even the most grievous of wounds during the war between Noxus and Ionia, was also standing with the hero's looking dreadfully saddened by the lost of so many lives. She was dressed in the dress she wore before she fell from grace, her hair sitting along her shoulders. She edged just a little bit closer to Lee, silently asking for comfort.

And finally their was Karma, the enlightened one. The woman who had sat on the light side and the dark side. The woman responsible for combining the ways of the monks who craved to keep the ways tradition and the once resistance fighters now peacekeeper face was emotionless, her hands holding a red chi-made flower. Like the many families that stood with her, she too had lost someone dear to her.

They all stood in front of a giant and intricate red stone. But this was no ordinary stone. This magnificent stone was hand crafted by nearly everyone of eastern Ionia who had lost someone dear, individually etching their names in spots ranging from the stem of the flower to the outside bud of it. " Brothers and sisters," she began as she walked towards the beautifully carved Lotus flower, her pitch black dress swaying slightly aganist the wind. The flower in her hand seemed to grow brighter with each step she took the flower and held out towards the stone, as if offering it.

"We stand here today because we have all lost someone very close and dear to us." She took a moment to catch the lump in her throat before she continued. "Let the names of all our youths who lost their lives may be blessed to rest in peace. '

She was a strong woman, a woman who had made even the fiercest warriors clears before her in the thicket of battle, but she couldn't help but let the tears drop in unison with the others, because she had lost her only child, Bruce. She couldn't contain herself as the pent up emotions she had been trying to hold since the ceramony began were coming up. Regret and sorrow of not being more apart of Bruce's now extinguished life up till now.

"We will not let this tragedy go unresolved."

The flower rose out of her hand, gently floating towards the stone before seemingly disappearing into some otherworldly whole in the stone. The flower stone itself began to shine a bright red, all the names etched into it glowing red as well.

Karma turned around to the all the Weeping mothers and fathers. She took a shakey breath, her emotions taking the better if her despite all of her training to control them. Despite the voices in her head telling her to stop she didn't. Her voice brought comfort, even if it was misplaced.

Xxxx

"handsome. Brucey wake up."

Bruce mumbled in his sleep as he heard strange voices, the predominant one being a females. He wanted to open his eyes but he was so tired... so sleepy.

"Ma'm he is still recovering from expending his po-"

"Nonsense. I just heard him mumble." the woman's voice interrupted rudely.

Bruce really just wanted them to shut up as their bickering was becoming annoying now. His mind sparked alittle from something.

Syndra.

Bruce's eyes snapped open and he quickly tried to get up, only to realize he was being held down by chains along his wrist and his feet. He noticed that his shirt was missing, leaving his chest bare and along with his

"Oh good your awake," the voice said in a sickeningly sweet tone. The way she had said it sent chills down Bruce's back. He turned towards the voice and laid eyes upon a gorgeous woman by any stretch of the imagination.

Her body demanded attention, the red shirt barely covering her midsection as it looked like it was about to burst out. Her white coat lay motionless aganist her as she looked upon the him with a creepy glint in her dull golden eyes. Her outlandish purple hair laid along both her shoulders, stopping just above her breast. The majority of her legs were exposed as she was wearing a very short blue skirt, the twins flawless in complexion.

"Where is Syndra?" He barely choked out, his throat feeling like dry sand paper.

"I don't know who your talking about my Brucey." She said coolly before turning and making hand gestures to the men standing around Bruce.

Next to the woman and circled around Bruce were 4 other man, wearing lab coats and black pants. One of them were holding a clip broad, jotting down varius notes while the others stood at attention.

The room they were in was virgin white, like no one had even touched or set foot in it since it was built. Their were no windows though and only one door in and out of the room. Bright lights casted their light through every inch of the room, commanding absolute authority over the dark.

"How do you know my name?" He asked slowly, trying to figure out what she was doing at the small table.

"I found your wallet in your pants," she laughed before showing a cheeky smile."Among other things."

Bruce turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide his blush, completely forgetting that he was tied up at the momment and no idea where he was at. It quickly came back to him as he whipped his head in her direction.

"Where am I and who are you!?" He commanded, surprised that his voice wasn't mangled by the dryness in his throat. He was slightly unevered when she turned around from the table with a large needle.

"I'm your master," she said before jabbing him in his arm with the needle. She visibly smiled as she felt his muscles clench and his face harden in pain. "And it matters not where you are." She laughed before tracing her fingers over the arm that she stabbed.

"You'll never leave anyway my Brucey."

Bruce's eyebrows scrunched up in pain and silent fear. He tried to yell, to call for help, but his throat was so dry it was impossible. He could only look upon his tormenter with fearful eyes. What the hell did she mean he was never going to leave, she couldn't do that. But in the back of his mind he knew that someone would look for him. That seemed to ease his mind until she spoke hauntingly.

"Don't worry Brucey, no one will take you away from me." She said in a obviously possive way.

She noticed his worried facial expression and made a mock face of hurt. She lowered towards him, her slim cold hand landing on his face. Much to the man's displeasure her scarlet red nails scratched along his face.

"Don't worry hun. I'll treat you so good you'll never wanna leave,"

"Want do you want from me," he choked before having a small form of coughing fits.

Instead of answering him she produced a spoonful of water, literally a spoonful of water. She held it next to Bruces lips smiling devilishly.

Bruce didn't question the strange form of what she was feeding him as he was too thirsty to care. He clenched his mouth to the spoon and drinked the suprisingly cold liquid. He lavished at the feeling of it spreading through him

"You will show me your power," she said in a matter of fact way as she watched him drink, her tone of voice taking on a serious edge for the first time since he had awoken.

"I do not possess any powers besides the ones I used to save my girlfriend Syndra. Thoose I do not know how to control," he said in a clear voice after drinking, his eyes widening in surprise at the comment.

"Fenra what the hell," she growled, looking towards one of the men.

Bruce played quiet as the woman continued to berate the man.

"Did you not say that this boy was the one responsible for the deaths of those people?" Her eyes narrowed as she waited for the man to finally choke out a answer.

" I didn't say that exactly ma'm" fidgeting with his hands nervously. "I said it was a high possibility that he was the one given the readings off his powers and the power residue coated around the school. I think it would be best to-"

Bruce's eyes widened in fear as he heard a choking sound close to him. He turned his head to the sound.

The woman had the man caught by his throat, lifting him several inches from the ground with seemingly ease.

" did I not tell all of you When I wanted your opinion or suggestion I will ask for it ?" She said with ferocity. "So tell me why have you disobeyed me?" Her tone begged for him to try her patience.

She sighed before dropping him unceremoniously to the ground,not wanting to have to deal with the task of waiting for a replacement chi and magic detecter. The man, much to the woman's disgust, bowed quickly as well as whisper apologies.

The woman rubbed her head in irratation before turning her attention back to Bruce, noting his crazed and fearful look.

The woman smiled lightly before crossing her hands in front of her in a cutesy fashion.

"Brucey." She began to circle around him, like a wolf would its prey when it knew it had it trapped. "Were you to blame for the massacare of the attendance at the girls Gallingon?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed as her voice bounced in her head. He felt woozy, but he opted to answer her questions in hopes of not being murdered or something worse. He emitted it to himself, he was afraid.

He was fearful of the woman in front of him who nearly choked out what appeared to be atleast a acquaintance. He was fearful of what they were going to do to him. But beyond all of these feelings the two things that affected him and worried him the most were, Syndra and her mother.

All he remembered seeing were people dressed in red enter the room. He could only hope that he would escape this nightmare and that Syndra and her mother were ok. Unfortunately he realized that for now, he was completely at the mercey of this crazy woman.

"I was not the cause of the massacare of the girl's gallington. My girlfriend was," he said reluctantly, but his voiced pretrayed clarity and a unnatural smooth tone. The gears in his head turned as he tried to figure out what she had done to him.

Her face flickered with anger for the briefest of momments before a forced smile was plastered on her face.

"And I'm assuming that your girlfriend is Syndra?" She said in a dissapointed tone. When he had nodded yes she let a soft laugh.

"Well that is unfortunate isn't it?" She said before whipping around. "I guess ill just have to make with what I got, which isn't so bad I guess," she coed, obviously towards Bruce.

"So I'm also willing to bet you don't know how to use your powers as well?" She asked still turned around at the small table.

"Yes."

"Ok well, we will worry about that later. For now I think its time for you to get some rest and food, I'm sure you are very tired among other things," she teased

Bruce in turn tried to ignore the woman's antics, instead asking a question politely.

"Excuse me..."

"Master," she finished nonchalantly.

"What do yo-

"Master," she said again playfully before leaning on the table which Bruce was tied to."call me master," she breathed, her hot breath threatening to tickle his ear.

"Master." He was a mixture of emotions when he said it. Self pity and diguest for showing such weakness. He felt vulnerable, like she could end his life at any given second with the snap of her fingers. He was probably right on that notion.

"Good boy," she whispered seductively in his ear, obviously enjoying the control she had over him. She stood up and motioned for him to continue with a wave of her hand.

"What do you want with me?"

The woman sighed before trailing around Bruce, her hand dragging along his slightly toned stomach all the while. "Baby cakes, I don't like repeating myself."

She bent down over Bruce, golden eyes meeting bright sapphire eyes. Her face was inches away from his, her purple hair creating a curtain around them. Her hands had found their way to the sides of his face, carassing his cheeks. Her pale red lips parted slightly before she spoke in a soft voice.

"Understood?"

The man couldn't answer as he was simply mistified by the womans gaze. He would have continued to stare if it wasn't for the light slap to the left side if his face.

"Understood," he finally croked out.

"Good," she chirped before straighting up and placing her hands behind her back. She turned towards one of the men in the room before gesturing him to Bruce.

"Show Bruce where his room is and make sure to give him something to eat while you're at it Vincent."

Bruce's heart raced as he heard his handcuffs 'click', the feeling of release spreading to his arms and feet. He didn't have time to nurse the slight scrapes on his wrist before he was pulled roughly to his feet.

"Cmon pretty boy," the man known as Vicent grumbled.

"Hey!" The man shrugged out of the woman's lapdog's grip. "I can move just fine on my own," he growled.

The woman giggled in her hand playfully as she watched him walk out of the room. Her golden eyed didn't leave his gray sliver mess of hair the whole time.

"This is going to be fun."

Xxx

Bruce walked alongside his captor through the foreign halls of wherever the hell he was. The pure white walls and all of the doors looked alike to him as they walked, nonething standing out to him except the glowing purple crystals along the wall. He didn't have to ask what they were, they were watcher crystals. Maintained and opperated from probably a handful of mages somewhere. The smell of the place was foreign to him , in fact if he had to put the smell to something something it would be akin to what he smelled at hospitals or clinic.

Bruce didn't like the place at all, it was creepy and it gave him a uneasy feeling. The thought of escaping crossed his mind but then where would he go? It was bad enough that he more then likely couldn't navigate through the place, but it was another thing in itself of where the hell he would find himself after he escaped.

He truly felt hopeless.

After a while of walking in silence the man leading Bruce stopped at a set of double doors. He mumbled something grumpily before opening them up.

Bruce couldn't help but awe at the sight before him.

The room was simply dazzling. A king size bed sat in the corner of the room, complete with scarlet red sheets and three matching pillows. Their was a small desk alongside the bed, a notebook and a chair equipped with it. In the middle of the room sat a quite comfortably looking red couch along with a brown coffe table. Despite all the nice commodities their were no windows and no kitchen and the room's wall's were also virgin white. He also assumed in one of the two doors was his closest to which he would find nothing.

"Your food shall be brought to you shortly, is their any questions regarding your room?" The man asked hurriedly, obviously having other plans on his agenda.

"Can I get a shirt or something?" The man asked curiously for he had been without a shirt since he had first woken up.

The man pointed to one of the doors in his room."Your set of clothing is in their. If for some reason you require more sets all you need to do is talk to the crystal in the corner of the room. Enjoy your stay at the black rose," and with that he left, closing the doors behind him.

Bruce eyed the door for several seconds before walking up to it and trying to see if it was unlocked. Not to his surprise it was locked. He sighed before walking to one of the two doors. What he expected to be the closet turned out to be a bathroom.

The bathroom of course was pure white, like almost everything else in the place. White towels lined across the rail next to the shower. A pretty sizable mirror sat top the sink.

Bruce took a step inside and looked into the mirror. He was shocked to find his hair was a shade darker, almost if not already looking like Syndra's in complexion.

Syndra.

His thoughts drifted to her and her mother, a sense of longing and worry plaguing his mind. He wanted to see her again, to hear her voice. He hadn't even had the chance to hold her when he saved her. If only he could escape this place.

"Dammit.

He banged his hand against the marble sink, or tried to. His hand stopped mere inches from the sink. He felt as If he was holding something, as if something was acting as a median between him and the sink. He looked down but saw nonthing except his fist.

"I'm going fucking insane..." He mumbled to himself.

He was pulled out if his thoughts as he heard knocks on his door. He stepped out of the bathroom before standing in front of the double doors.

In stepped a woman dressed up in a maid uniform, effortlessly and gracefully carrying in a large assortment of food. It ranged from various meats to soups and bread and mouth water pie to boot..He was going to make a move to help but she quickly interjected.

"I got it but thanks," she said politely.

The woman who he assumed was a maid had very long and sleek black hair, it reaching almost three-fourths down her back. Her green eyes looked...content in a strange way. Her maid uniform was spotless.

"Compliments from Master," she said, her voice polite and showcasing her experience as a maid.

"Thank you..."

"Veronica," she finished before making her way to the door. As she was closing them she whispered, "my pleasure."

After she had closed the doors Bruce had ravaged the plate of various food. After devastating the majority of his food, now slowly nibbling on a roll, his thoughts began to wonder as he was having mixed feelings about this 'black rose' place.

On one hand he felt as if he was staying at a fancy hotel, but on the other he felt as if he was in the next three steps steps up from prison or something along thoose lines. He wasn't complaining about his room as a captive though, even if he was a prisoner he had to emit it was a lavishing room.

The thought of how much time had passed also played on his mind. He narrowed it to him being knocked out from one to two days, he would still ask nonetheless when he got a chance.

So deep in thought that he failed to notice that he had finished his roll. He turned to the slice of pie before realizing that it was Apple pie...Syndra's favorite.

Bruce couldn't hold it any longer, between the resucing her only to pass out and wake up in some fucked up prison with some crazy lady taunting him. Not being able to see her again, how his life was decisively over now, it made his eyes water. He tried to rub the tears away but the damage was already done. Tears running down his cheeks he cried, for lord knows how long he cried.

Syndra was the only person he held dear to him and now that she was gone, he just felt like a shell of pity.

Dragging himself up from the sofa, he dove into his bed and let sleep claim him, hoping to rid himself of the despair.

The young man failed to notice the pale sliver and purple hue of light around him before he passed out


	5. Chapter 5-Unexpected Results

(Mysterious Woman)

"Awww don't cry Brucey-poo. Your sugar bear is on her way," she said to no one in particular as she sat on her pitch black queen sized bed peering into a mirror in her hand, it producing the biggest source if light excluding the low-lit candles. The mirror itself had been projecting a recording of Bruce since he had arrived at his room...for about the sixth time in the past hour.

In a terribly low lit room is where the woman resided. Upon a black dresser sat a pristine white and black mirror. Like all the other rooms in the facility it was windowless.

The woman squirmed as she was silently debated with herself if she should visit him or not.

'He looks like he could use the sleep' she thought sadly.

'Or maybe he needs someone to sleep with,' she coed to herself.

The woman could not decided on what to do as his current situation played out in her mind. He just lost his girlfriend, not to mention he had to deal with his girlfriend murdering pretty much the entire population of girls Gallington. Last but not least he was being held prisoner by a beautiful and simply dazzling woman.

'Nonsense'

She would simply have to coach him out of his depression...and into her awaiting arms. She laughed at the thought as she fixed up herself; straighten out her noticeably short dress and flipping her hair. After satisfied by her appearance she made her way out of her room into the hallway.

The woman made sure to lock the door behind her before making her way down the pure white hallway. As her high heels clicked along the white marble floor she couldn't help but feel bored with the whole design of the facility. If she could have it her way she would have it red and black with a hint of purple. But of course, he wouldn't allow her too. Even though he rarely checked up on the facility he still deemed it necessary to hand out orders to them, to her, while he's busy in the league getting his beak wet.

She couldn't help giggling at her own joke outwardly. She sighed after awhile as she had missed having the man's regularly presence at the black rose. She had been the sole reason-in her opinion-that the place was still afloat. He had tried to convince her to join him but she couldn't leave her home in Noxus's finest of imbeciles while she prances around in that child's idea of a place. But despite all these ill feelings towards the idea to leave, something lingered still, that she herself didn't understand.

She wanted to venture to this 'league of legends' herself. It was a feeling, no, a desire within her that couldn't be quelled by mere stories from Swain occasionally.

The woman shook her head in an attempt to clear the outlandish thoughts. No matter how much she wanted to leave this place she couldn't...it was like a second home to her before the one she held within Noxus, if that could be considered a home away.

She stopped and traced her hand across the pristine wall, shivering slightly as her senses were met with the feeling of cold.

'This place is my home' she thought solemnly, 'and my prison'.

Xxx

The woman sighed as she finally managed to get to Bruce's room-after being stopped in the hallway multiple times to review over documents, plans and girl talk with one of her special maids.

Exhaling slowly to elevate her excitement, she searched around shortly in her pocket to produce a pretty ordinary looking black key. But it was indeed anything but ordinary. This key was made just for her by one of her Zaun friends. Being able to fit into a lock due to its size, it quickly shifts and molds itself into the shape of the lock, ultimately allowing the wielder to open any lock.

After hearing the sweet 'click' she nudged the door open slowly, trying not to wake the man. After successfully stepping in without a peep she carefully closed the door, nudging it perfectly for it not to make a sound. All this was quite easy for as she was used to being stealthy on demand, it was like second nature to her.

On the king size bed laid her man. He had opted to avoid using the blankets, instead passing out on the bed-not that she minded.

She summoned a bit of her magic and in a cloud of purple and yellow she appeared next to Bruce, sitting on his bed. She raised her hand and delicately placed it on his cheek. She marveled at the warmth that spread through her hand.

'He looks just like him' she thought sweetly. She watched as his chest rose with every soft breath he took. She came to the conclusion that he must have either been having sweet dreams or none at all as his facial expression was peaceful and serene.

Her fingers traveled down her from his face to his chest, scratching lightly to cause him to shiver at her touch. She let a smile play on her lips at the effect she had on him.

'What his girlfriend had on him' she corrected herself mentally. For the second time today she frowned, stopping the exploration of the man's well-toned abs.

she would have to get rid of the woman from her man's thought. She knew it would be no easy task, based upon the way he had acted when he awoke. He obviously cared about her somewhat. She mentally agreed that she would comfort and console him first.

'I will-

She stopped mid thought as she felt him stir beneath her. Her hand replaced its spot on his face as she watched him open his beautiful sapphire eyes slowly.

She withdrew her hand as he bolted up, she didn't say a word as he looked at her with a crazed and fearful expression, instead opting to remain silent and let him calm himself.

"W-hhh-y-y-y are you here."

The man was clearly frightened if not also nervous by her appearance. He backed up on the bed away from the woman, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Whatttt I can't sit with you," she pouted, feigning shock and a look of hurt on her face.

"No I want you to leave me alone," Bruce whispered quietly, his back to her.

The woman sighed in irritation before calling upon some of her magic, teleporting with her back lined up to his.

"Is that what you really want?" Her tone was soft but held a suggestive air to it.

"Yes," he replied before quickly shuffling away from the woman in aggravation.

The woman wasn't upset by his answer as it was to be expected. She folded her hands in her lap elegantly, looking at Bruce with silent wonderment and something else. It was longing. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"How about we start over then? My name is..." She paused, her face shifting into one of thought. She had been called many things, by many different people. But what had he called her. He called her... her true name. She could not allow Bruce know to know her real name, as she knew true names held worth, power.

"Evaine," she breathed her voice smooth as silk.

"Listen Evaine," the man began hesitantly, obviously in discomfort.  
"What do you really want from me?"

The woman in question took a moment to really evaluate what she really wanted...besides the obvious. She couldn't fit an answer to the question herself. She summed it down to the pure fact that he had reminded her of him. The feeling of indescribable desire ran through her whenever she was around him. He was a drug to her, filling her head with silly ideas and dreams meant for a fresh woman.

But she had fallen for them.

But beneath all the joyful nostalgic feeling she felt from the man, there was a tinge of something else, a feeling of what could have been in a sense. She reminded him of the chance she could have had all those years ago. But there was still a chance, and it was sitting in front of him.

'No' she thought quietly. She couldn't abandon the black rose, it was what she was trained for, and it was what she was made for-in a manner of speaking. But the thought regrettably still lingered. She brushed aside the thoughts, instead focusing on the eyes of the promise that was made to her.

"I want you," she says after awhile, her voice soft and firm. Her eyes stared in the young man's eye before her with honesty. Among other things she actually truly did desire him. He was everything she had expected him to be when he had made his promise. He would become the ultimate tool in her revenge...among other things if she played her cards right.

The man fell silent in response to the woman's answer for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"I don't want to be here. I just wanted to save Syndra," he cried in frustration.

The woman hid a frown beneath her seemingly pleasant expression. She would certainly have to work hard if she were going to woo him to her. An idea quickly formed in the woman's head and she in return mentally patted herself on the back.

"Bruce there's something I have to tell you," she began, her tone dark and solemn. "One of my men, Fenra if you remember, recently told me that he found a dead woman near you dead."

She watched rather impassively as his eyes went wide with shock. It would be expected that the boy would overreact.

"You're lying," he accused immediately, but his tone was wavering. "You probably don't know what she looks like!"

Evaine immediately noticed the wave of doubt in his voice, it ringing clear as day through her senses. It was quite easy to tell as she was the master of deception after all.

"That is where you are wrong," she replies smoothly without missing a beat. "Beautiful long silver hair, gorgeous violet eyes-"

"Stop...please," the man begged pitifully.

Evaine smiled inside though she keep an impassive face all the while as she spoke to the man, her voice seemingly uncaring on the subject.

"I have no reason to lie Bruce. I am merely telling you this because I would feel like it would be wrong of me not to. Regardless if the woman was dead or alive you will submit to me."

She watched with keen interest as he balled his hands into fist. It was quite obvious he was angry, not that she was worried. She raised an eyebrow as his form slackened, his fist becoming unballed and his shoulders slumping in what she thought was defeat. Her assumption was correct when he spoke, his voice portraying just that.

"I'll do what you want." The young man looked up at the woman with a sad expression."Just please tell me the truth. Is she really dead?"

"Yes. Fenra checked her student ID before securing you along with 2 other of my subordinates." She watched as he seemingly broke down, shoving his face into his hands repeating 'no'. She slowly and gently made her way across the bed. Taking a small chance she eloped him in a warm hug, subtly shoving him into her chest.

"I don't know what to do anymore. She was everything to me," the man whispered.

"She must have been a wonderful girl to have had such a caring boyfriend," Evaine replied, forcing her tone to portray one of caring. If she were to have revealed her true tone, it would have been one of annoyance at the constant mention of his girlfriend.

"You know she wanted me to travel the world with her," he said with said humor.

"Any places specific?" Evaine pried, her tone taking one of curiosity- also faked.

"Just wherever the wind takes us," he said in an absent-minded tone, obviously trying to mimic the way she had said it.

"You should know by now that the world isn't so kind to people without a purpose," she said between gentle traces of her hand running along his back in a comforting way.

"Yeah, I mean look where I ended up," with dark humor.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Your stay here depends entirely on you," she said slowly and sweetly. "It can be very pleasant...or it can be unpleasant," she ended in a dark tone, the subtle threat lingering off the woman's words.

She mentally sighed when he backed away from her rather abruptly. She watched in silent amusement as he rubbed his arm in an embarrassing and nervous fashion.

"Why do you act so nice to a person you just met? Based upon my perspective and understanding I was being held prisoner."

She let out a small laugh before smiling an alluring smile. She made herself more comfortable on the bed, stretching out a bit and plopping herself up by her left hand while the other rested on her slim waist. She took note of the way the man shifted, obviously in even more discomfort just by her merely shifting her position. It was to be he expected that he would be nervous around her; after all she was a very desirable woman after all. She let silence hang in the air before she spoke in a suggestive voice.

"I don't particularly like you...but I don't dislike you either. Let's just say you remind me of someone I was rather fond of."

She paused when she noticed two things. One was the quivering in the young man's body and the second was his eyes being slightly dilated.

"Is something-"

But that was all she said before the young man busted forward with unnatural speed.

Evaine quickly summoned her magic and teleported to the middle of the room. She stared in shock and slight fear at the young man whose face was planted in the spot she were not seconds ago.  
Her eyes narrowed as he rose slowly and gazed at her. What she saw was not the same eyes of a man in fear, a man who had lost close to everything. What she was currently looking into... were the eyes of a dragon. In place of his dazzling green eyes were black slits centered in the middle of a sickly green.

She had only stared into the eyes of a dragon on one other occasion, where they had captured and kept it on the verge of death for research. Her instincts were no different when she had her one on one session with the barely alive dragon they had captured before it died. They were telling her you're going to die. The silent warning of her instincts were being backed up by the wicked beating of her heart and the beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face.

She prepared magic in her hands as the man leapt off the bed and a good distance away from her. His eyes never left hers as he walked slowly towards her.

She instinctively took a step back in fear. It would take her a good moment not only to open the door but lock it as well behind her, and judging by his speed she knew she wouldn't even make it out the door. She quickly came to a decision.

"Bruce stop this right now," she said in the sternest tone she could muster at the moment.

The man simply let out an inhumanly low growl before darting towards her with even more speed than before.

She threw the conjured mass of purple magic towards him in an attempt to knock him out or at least stun him. She was baffled to say the least when he simply swatted it away with his hand before darting the other towards her neck. Like before she summoned the same magic as before and teleported near the bathroom. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt one hand wrap around the back of her neck and the other around her...waist.

She shivered involuntarily as he leaned in, his warm breath skittering across her skin. She went wide eyed as he pressed his lips against hers hungrily, kissing her rather roughly. A light blush adored her face as her fear was instantly replaced by embarrassment and shock. She wouldn't admit it but she was also...a little turned on by his forwardness. It would be a nothing less than a lie to say that she wasn't enjoying it. Her eyes slanted as she started to enjoy herself slightly.

The woman was knocked out of her bliss when she felt heat, tremendous heat in fact; start to build at the small of her back where his hand was. It quickly became painful to the point where she squirmed in his embrace and completely closed her eyes, her cries of pain being muffled in the kiss as the fiery feeling in her back became unbearable. Her eyes senses began to fade as she was slowly succumbing to unconsciousness due to the torture. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose-almost causing her to gag. She moaned in a mixture of pleasure and relief as the feeling of a soothing cold swept across her back. Her eyes flickered in a lazy fashion as looked upon her suppose "prisoner" and guest.

His eyes were still quite draconic and fierce looking, but they seemed to be slightly dimmer then before.  
She couldn't explain it but she felt him weakening, her hunch being assisted by the man's grip among her waist loosening.

She was about to shove him off of her when he suddenly went limp, taking her along to floor with him in an unceremoniously fashion.

Evaine struggled to get the man off of her, but between her fatigue and his weight it was in vain. Understanding it was futile to struggle she stopped her struggling. It was only after she stopped did she realize the compromising position they were in. Bruce's face was mashed against her breast, his leg pressing in the spot between her thighs somewhat.

"Bruce wake up this instant! I promise if you don'-"

She was interrupted by the man snoring quite loudly yet peacefully.

Her face scrunched up in irritation before she finally let out a long withheld sigh from her lips. Too plagued with exhaustion and the constant reins off sleep tugging at her she begrudgingly succumbed to unconsciousness.

(Line break)

Darkness. It was all that surrounded him. It was all that he could see. He had unconsciously strained his ears in search of sound, but all that answered was a deathly silence. Panic started to plague him. Was he dead? Was this to be his personnel hell for all eternity?

He tried screaming but nothing came out. He fell to his knees and touched what he thought would be the ground. He was desperate for any source of sense, physiologically hungering for it. A silent scream echoed in his head as he didn't feel anything in the place of what should have been the ground. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know if he was up or down, all he could make out was an endless abyss of darkness around him. He was borderline going insane, panic mixed with an indescribable desire for some kind of reasoning behind anything.

Then his mind stilled.

He felt a sense of calm wash over him. His negative emotions seemingly vanished, having made way for a wave of feelings that he could only compare to the feelings he felt with Syndra: love, compassion and a feeling of...content.

Overflowing with so much positive waves of emotions, Bruce seemingly didn't wasn't fazed as a soft green light formed in front. Instead of questioning its origin, Bruce instead closed the short distance between them and laid a hand gingerly on the ball of emerald green light. He expected his hand to phase through it of some sort, but surprisingly his hand met gentle yet fierce heat along with the emotions that he currently felt. He could only conclude from a gut feeling that the feelings he felt were surely originating from the mysterious emerald essence.

"Hello child."

Bruce snapped his hand away as he thought he heard the mysterious light speak.

"Do not be frightened child, I mean you no harm," the voice said quietly, or what could be considered quiet for its penetrating tone.

"What are you?" Bruce questioned hesitantly.

The light, instead of answering began to glow fiercely. It had glowed so brightly that Bruce had to shield his eyes from the overwhelming well of light. After what seemed like an eternity he finally managed to open his eyes. He choked on a scream as he eyes looked upon in silent horror at a colossal serpent dragon.

Its body's green scales all glowed a dim green, aggregating into a dim glow covering the dragon with a hue of misty green. Its face was l  
tilted down to look at the man, its maw open slightly. Its azure blue gems for eyes seemed...delighted.

"You asked me who I am child?" The serpent dragon began before leaning down, its stout inches from Bruce. His blue orbs looked upon the man directly, almost in a scrutinizing gaze.

"I am Guan Yaoi, Ionia's creator!" He roared proudly, not minding if he scarred the child.


End file.
